The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an organization having multiple users having access to computer system operations, each user may be assigned with a privilege, which indicates the level of the user to access the resource of the computer systems, according to the position of the user, safety concerns, or other factors that may be deemed important to the organization. Based on the assigned privileges, the users may be categorized into different groups. For example, in an organization, a group of people may be labeled as privileged users, which include high privileged people such as directors, heads and managers in the organization, and the rest of people in the organization may be ordinary users, such as the officers, engineers and supervisors. Generally, if each user is assigned with a computer, the privileged users will be provided with desktop or laptop computers with higher end hardware configurations, and the performance of these computers used by the privileged users will be much better than that of the ordinary users.
However, in a VDI system, all users are accessing or connecting to the virtual machines (VMs) from their thin client or zero client terminal computers. In this case, resources and corresponding performance of the system will be shared to all of the VMs accessed by the users. Since each VM may be subject to different workload, the sharing process of the resources and performance will be dynamic, thus making it difficult to provide an optimized sharing mechanism for the VDI system based on user privileges.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.